


[Fanart] Auror Training

by LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Joggers, M/M, drarry squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: The risk for injuries has quadrupled for Harry since Draco joined Auror training.Damn that arse!Meanwhile Harry doesn't know that Draco has a similar problem and is desperately trying not to look too closely nor to turn around whenever he passes Harry on the running track.Potter of all people! Of course the git would be blessed with a package proportional to his ego! ... and those eyes and his smile... damn it, I'm doomed!





	[Fanart] Auror Training

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/361665730749530122/llap115_joggers_2017_a.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This sketch is part of the [Cocks & Joggers Mini Fest 2017](https://cocksandjoggers.livejournal.com/) and the [Cocks & Joggers AO3 Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/HDCocksandJoggers2017)!


End file.
